Clever Prey
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Her prey had managed to elude her and yet her pay had been oh so satisfying. When her inner muscles clenched at the memory Miss Fortune swore under her breath, knowing fully well that she wouldn't be satisfied unless Zyra's hands (not to mention her vines) were on her again.


I tried something new with this one. I'm loving the League fan base, but I'll probably wrap it up after a few more pairings with hopes of broadening my horizons even more :3 Stick around, friends!

Note: There be bondage and blood play ahead. Not into that? Move along. Kthx.

**-Clever Prey-**

The entire area needed to be demolished. Honestly, who in their right mind would want to preserve a home for enormous bugs, all manner of dangerous, fanged wildlife, and sticky, spew-y plants that made one desperately wish for a match or a machete?

No one except the crazy broads that called this place home, of course—one of which she was meeting up with somewhere in the heart of the towering foliage.

Miss Sarah Fortune hailed from Bilgewater and was thus completely unprepared to face the horrors the jungle had to offer. She was known by most simply as "Miss Fortune"—a fitting play on words considering the fact that she brought about an unfortunate end to all those who could fetch a good price. "No prey, no pay" was the creed the Bounty Hunter lived and breathed by.

That being said, she was more than a little annoyed by the fact that she _still _wasn't able to locate the wretched flower she had been sent all the way from Zaun to the humid, bug-infested Kumungu Jungle to find. Normally she wouldn't take on such an inane task, but the wealthy, eccentric—as most people with money were, she mused—millionaire that had given her the job had attached a price tag to it that she simply could not refuse.

_/ "Mundo want flower!"_

"_Um… Come again?"_

_The large purple man smashed a meaty fist down onto his desk, pink tongue flapping as he repeated, at the top of his lungs, "MUNDO WANT FLOWER!"_

_Miss Fortune blinked, taken aback by both his loudness and the way the furniture actually bent under his blow. "And what if I get, er, 'Mundo' the flower?"_

_He quieted instantly, grinning in the manner a dog seemed to when it panted. "Mundo pay big money." As if to prove his point, he withdrew a sack from the pocket of his dress shirt and tossed it onto the dented desktop; coins—glorious coins!—spilled out with a clinking that was music to the red-head's ears._

"… _I'll take the job." /_

Gold was gold, after all.

She crossed her arms over her chest, fingertips brushing against the pistols holstered at either of her hips, and tossed her head to shift long red hair out of her face. "This is stupid. What's so damn important about this flower anyway?" She hadn't bothered to ask.

"_**Just a harmless flower…"**_

Immediately, the red head whirled around, whipping out Shock and Awe in a fluid motion and pointing them in the direction from which the voice had come. "Who's there?"

It was quiet.

Clear green eyes narrowed as the Bounty Hunter realized that it was _too _quiet—not even those awful bugs were chirping. Nothing stirred, nothing breathed.

To make an entire jungle go silent… Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

Someone was in her jungle. Someone who did not belong.

It had taken centuries, but the Kumungu Jungle had finally returned to its former glory and, after fighting on the Summoner's Rift for so long, all she wanted to do was rest in the solitude of the home that cruel circumstances had forced her to flee. She was most comfortable here amongst her roots and vines, battling the vicious wildlife so that she could eat, swimming in the river, and sunning herself high above the ground in the boughs of the towering trees.

She was happy here. This woman—this petite, red-haired woman with a dangerous, no-nonsense air about her—would ruin that.

The Rise of the Thorns scowled as she heard the intruder mention a flower—she happened to know just what the woman was looking for. This particular flower was rare and only bloomed once a month, deep in the heart of the jungle. It was said that the pollen from it could bend the will of the strongest person, driving them mad; forcing them to succumb to their baser instincts.

There was no way she would be leaving with it, much less her life.

She lifted a thorn-tipped hand and gestured, planting several large pink seeds with the motion. Her hand glowed as she infused them with magic and they bloomed and became vines that coiled and reared up around her feet like many snakes. When she gestured again, red thorns coated in a paralyzing neurotoxin shot out of their sides, glinting dangerously.

"Soon, my dears."

* * *

Miss Fortune had managed to work her way through the thick undergrowth and soon came upon a clearing through which a river with cool, clear water ran. She stooped and cupped her hands to lift some to her lips, gulping eagerly.

It was way too damn hot.

The Bounty Hunter removed her hat and wiped sweat from her brow, cupping her hands again to splash her face with water. She stiffened as she heard the rustle of vegetation; her guard instantly raised, and she carefully turned her head, scanning her surroundings without moving enough to draw attention to herself.

'_The fun begins.'_

Shock was the first pistol out of its holster, its voice echoing through the trees as the AD Carry rolled clear of a blur that moved too quickly for her to make out exactly what it was and fired a _Double Up _at a nearby tree with hopes that the ricocheting bullet would hit her unseen assailant. She smirked a moment later as she heard a pained yelp, whipping out Awe to fire off several hundred bullets that pelted a circular area and momentarily granted her vision: a sleek, powerful cougar crouched in the brush, its eyes glowing.

"I know you're Nidalee's kind, but I guess I could use a new rug for my den."

Her _Strut _was more than enough to allow the red head to keep up with her feline adversary, but combined with _Make it Rain_, the woman was basically running circles around the creature, Shock and Awe sounding in beautiful harmony as she spun and cartwheeled out of the way of razor sharp claws.

The woman pirouetted gracefully, the barrel of her guns smoking, and rounded on her opponent. She was lining up her weapon for that finishing shot when something hard crashed into her with enough force to tear her weapons from her grasp and slam her against the wide trunk of a gargantuan tree. The red-head slumped, her vision swimming just a bit from the blunt impact, and lifted a hand to wipe blood from the corner of her mouth.

When her vision cleared just a tad, she found herself face-to-face with a very displeased dreadlocked woman with tan skin and feline features; the armor she wore was crafted from an otherworldly green alloy including a chest piece, shoulder guards, gauntlets and boots, though the mesh shorts and loincloth sort of defeated the purpose of any sort of protection.

'_Speak of the devil…' _"Um… This isn't what it looks like."

"I expected better of you," the Bestial Huntress growled, ochre eyes narrowed.

Miss Fortune pouted—by now it had become an automatic response to any situation she wanted to get out of. The pair had worked together before, the terrifying Headhunter version of the tan woman's cougar form being insanely useful for the hunting down and killing of baddies, so she couldn't possibly stay mad… Right? "I was protecting myself, Nidalee. You can't expect a delicate girl like me to let herself get torn to shreds, can you?"

"Tch." Nidalee turned her head and released a guttural sound that was jarring to the senses coming from such an, erm, impressively built, womanly form and the wounded cougar rose unsteadily to its feet and limped away. "Make this quick."

She was even more curt than usual… And that was saying something considering she much preferred the company of the felines that had raised her over that of humans.

"What's got your loincloth all in a twist?"

To which the red-head received an intense, smoldering look. "It's mating season."

"Forget I asked…"

"Mhmm." The brunette turned and stalked away, calling, "You'd better keep up. I won't slow down for you."

"H-hey, wait!" Not even her passive was a match for the accelerated movement speed the Headhunter got when she was in her element.

* * *

She should have known that this outsider was an acquaintance of the Bestial Huntress. As wild as the brunette was, she was still very much human at heart and spent far too much time in their presence as a result.

The Rise of the Thorns couldn't understand the sentiment in the slightest. Humans were disgusting creatures—loud, destructive, and moronic.

That being said… She had seen the human woman with the head of hair like flames battle the cougar earlier through her vines and was a little impressed that she hadn't been killed immediately by a creature that was by far more powerful.

Maybe _this_ human could be someone of interest.

Her vines reached towards their mistress questioningly, sensing the change in her demeanor. They had created a sort of web, thorns extended to protect the precious flower from harm. She stroked one of its broad petals, feeling something stir within her as it released a cloud of glittering pollen.

It appeared the rumors circulating about the flower were mere foolishness. Bend _her _will? Hah!

* * *

She had managed to lose Nidalee.

Fuck.

The last she thing she had seen of the other Champion was a flash of black as she shed her human form. Then, she had heard a low roar and the cracking of branches breaking.

It _was_ mating season, the Bounty Hunter supposed.

She kicked at the ground sullenly, silently cursing Mundo for his ridiculous request and herself for being so friggin' greedy.

Never again.

… Maybe.

Miss Fortune was so caught up in her own thoughts that the toe of her boot caught on one of the gnarled roots that arched up out of the ground and she fell forward, just so happening to tumble through a gap in the underbrush and into a hollowed out log, sliding the rest of the way into an underground pocket filled with shallow water.

She landed in a graceless pile of limbs with an "oomph!"

"Seriously…" The red head scrambled to her feet, her clothes now soaked and her dignity bruised. She reached up and patted the top of her now-bare head and uttered some choice words that would make a sailor blush. "Just my luck."

That hat had been a memento from a bounty long ago and now it was gone. Just fucking great.

The gunner could hear the rush of water further in, but she couldn't see very far in front of her face. Where exactly was she?

"_**Closer to the flower, closer to the thorns."**_

There was that voice from before… It sent a cold chill down the Bounty Hunter's spine and she brandished Shock and Awe, ready for anything.

Without anywhere else to go, really, the red head followed the sound of the water. She had waded some distance before she came to a dead end. There was, however, a gap above that allowed light to filter into the small space… And reveal that she was surrounded by a thicket of dangerous looking thorns.

Wait… "'Closer to the flower, closer to the thorns'… Does that mean?"

Her bounty was near. It had to be.

Whatever was muttering ominously was clearly trying to scare—or warn—her off, but Sarah Fortune didn't shy from a challenge.

Especially when there was money to be made.

Something rustled in the dimness and the woman reached for the wall of the underground passage with the intent of placing herself in a better strategic position so that she wouldn't get surrounded or snuck up on. Her fingertips brushed against something sharp and she swore, quickly lifting the wounded digit to her lips.

Before her hand made it to its destination, however, something slim latched onto her wrist and jerked her upwards. This time, she managed to retain her grip on her weapons, though the binding was tight enough to prevent her from aiming properly. Suddenly, the cavern was flooded with blinding light and the woman was momentarily dazzled.

The entire structure had been made of _vines_—vines that were now writhing around her like a pit of vipers.

"The hell?" The Bounty Hunter struggled against the vines that bound her wrists, suspending her limply in mid-air like some sort of ragdoll, incredulity flooding her. '_If I was Annie right now…' _"Ow!"

What had cut her? Blood dribbled down her forearm from her palm, painting a scarlet trail across porcelain skin. Damnit, she was going to have to clean Shock later.

"Be still or you'll tear yourself to ribbons," a sly voice, purred—the same voice from earlier! It sounded as though it had come from right next to her, but Miss Fortune couldn't see the speaker_. _"I want to save that for later."

It was then that the bound gunner realized that there were thorns jutting out of the tendrils of foliage that held her and even more were wrapping around her upper thighs, locking her firmly in place. She could feel the sharp points pressed against her skin, not quite piercing the flesh.

Why did _vines _of all things look familiar? They had an odd red tint, but…

"Nidalee!" Of all the—where had that damned cat disappeared to?

"Your companion will not be able to find you. Here, my power is strongest."

Well that was just great. "What do you want from me?"

"Your kind does not belong here."

"I don't _want _to be here! Just let me collect some stupid flower and I can—" The sentence ended abruptly with a gasp of pain as the vines encircling her wrists tightened warningly.

"I cannot allow you to leave with what you seek."

Even better!

"Let me go."

"None shall escape my grasp."

A light bulb went off in her head. "Wait… Zyra?" They had met on the Fields of Justice before as both enemies and allies. The mage tended to keep to herself whether in the Rift's mid lane or when the Champions returned to their original worlds for a period of respite between matches.

The aforementioned spell-caster dropped down from wherever she had been perched moments before, smirking when Miss Fortune flinched. "It _is_ you." That was a relief. Kind of. She had thought some murderous, psychotic—

Just then, an odd boar-like creature stumbled into the clearing, squealing and tossing its head, dangerously curved tusks pointed in their direction. Without turning, the carnivorous plant-turned woman reached out a hand and cast _Deadly Bloom_, sending bloodied chunks of bacon flying in all directions. Her vines converged on the newly formed pool of crimson liquid and made neat work of the scraps of flesh, still steaming from the body heat of the recently-killed creature, while their mistress licked her lips satisfactorily.

—Ohholyshit.

A chill ran along the Bounty Hunter's spine. Sometimes, she forgot that the brown-skinned mage was human only in form—and that was a stretch given the leaves that covered her body in a sort of bathing suit style garb and poked out of her hair in place of ears. Those wild orange eyes focused on her, narrow pupils growing large, and the woman's breath caught in her throat.

Zyra looked hungry… And it wasn't entirely for raw flesh.

* * *

'_Zyra…'_ Why did that name fill the Rise of the Thorns with apprehension? Her darling vines coiled comfortingly around her feet, the ones holding the intruder aloft reeling the red-head closer to their mistress.

She could simply devour this one, but…

The human was jerked to a stop just before the mage. She lifted a hand and drew thorn-tipped fingers over the woman's collarbones, relishing in the soft give of human flesh and the trickle of life-giving fluid across pale skin.

… It could be fun to play with her prey first.

Acting on instinct more than anything, she leaned forward and lapped the crimson substance from her captive's skin, a pleased croon leaving her at the taste. The dumb jungle beasts had a crude aftertaste to them. Human blood was rich and smooth—like fine wine.

She had to have more.

* * *

What was going on? The sting of those thorns breaking the skin was well worth the soothing—and, if she was being completely honest with herself, _erotic_—swirl of the greenery mage's tongue over her skin. She winced as sharp fingertips dragged downwards, stopping at the scoop neck of the short, cleavage-revealing tube top she wore. When that warm, wet tongue followed the resulting trail of blood, dipping briefly into the red-head's cleavage, she was mortified by the quiet whimper that escaped her.

Was she actually g_etting off _on this!?

"Zyra…" She had to clear her throat to remove that husky edge her stupid voice had taken on. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Why do you keep calling me that, human?"

… 'Human?' Well that was rather impersonal. Confusion made the Bounty Hunter laugh incredulously. "I think you need to lay off the bloody carcasses, kid. They're driving you crazy."

A blink. "You are strange."

Wait, was she being serious? There was no spark of recognition in those eerie orange eyes, just that all-encompassing hunger. Had being in her natural element really scrambled the Champion's brains that much?

No, that couldn't be it. Nidalee was always, er, _relatively_ sane when the red-head saw the Cougar. It had to be something else.

A little red flag went off in her mind and she scowled, trying to grasp the wisp of a memory.

_/ "Be careful of flower," Mundo warned as she exited his office. "It dangerous to tiny woman."_

_Whatever the hell _that _enlightening statement meant was lost in her irritation. "Yeah, whatever."_

"_DON'T. TOUCH. FLOWER!" /_

"Did you happen to touch a bright pink flower recently?" The vines tightened a bit more and the mage's expression became fierce.

"You will NOT acquire my bloom."

'_Owowowowowowowow.' _"I wasn't… Trying to. I heard that it was dangerous… And… Fuck this hurts!"

"It is you who is in danger," was the ominous response. The grip loosened a degree nonetheless. "You've been pricked by my thorns… Soon, your muscles will go lax."

As if on cue, Miss Fortune suddenly found that she couldn't keep her death grip on Shock and Awe and they fell to the ground with a hope-shattering clatter.

"Continue to struggle and the neurotoxin will cause your heart to cease beating."

… There would be no respawning here. Death was death. "This isn't funny. Let me go."

"You are in no position to give me orders, human." As though to prove her point, the vines began to shift, thorn-less (for the moment, anyway) tendrils encircling the gunner's waist. There was the sound of tearing fabric and she felt a sudden draft as she was relieved of her shirt.

She _would_ have begun to struggle in earnest, but the Bounty Hunter found that her muscles weren't quite obeying her commands. She could only hang there and accept the probing vines that slid across her shapely breasts, nudging and cupping the fleshy mounds experimentally.

"You and I are not so different in form," Zyra noted, a curious lilt to her voice.

Miss Fortune sincerely hoped that dissection wasn't a part of this study of human structure.

"_Ah…!_" the red-head gasped as a particularly inquisitive creeper wrapped around a nipple made taut by the kneading and squeezing and tugged. "J-just hold on a sec—!"

But her protests went unheeded as the vines around her upper thighs began to coil up, rubbing the cloth from her skin with the sharp edges of their thorns. Soon her leather pants were in the same dilapidated state as her top.

The Rise of the Thorns reached out to touch a strand of flame-coloured hair. "You humans are so strange…So fragile." Her gaze dropped and the strange markings on her forehead that served as eyebrows drew together. "For what purpose would you have fur here?"

She _should _have been trying to work out a way to get the hell out of Dodge, but the Bounty Hunter found that her mind was wiped completely blank as the spell-caster slid her fingertips inquisitively over "here"—the neat strip of flaming curls that covered the lips of her pussy.

At the quiet sound the other Champion made, Zyra glanced up. She could feel the woman's accelerated heartbeat through the plants that bound her and she could see the red tint that was steadily spreading from the tips of her ears to her shoulders, but she didn't know what either of those things implied.

They really were strange creatures.

And what was this thing anyway? It was soft to touch like most of the woman's body, but it gave off a slightly sticky fluid. The Rise of the Thorns lifted her fingertips to her mouth to sample it and found that, while it was nowhere as good as blood, she rather liked it. Her human captive made another soft sound and she looked up again, irritated. "What is it?"

"Huh?" She blinked stupidly—as though she had been elsewhere mentally.

"You keep making that sound." That reddish hue was getting darker. "Are you dying?"

Miss Fortune fought the urge to laugh. Now that she was exploring the Bounty Hunter's body like some sort of great mystery, the mage was kind of… cute. This was getting more and more bizarre.

"No, I'm—"

What was she exactly?

The AD Carry was a lot of things right now: bemused, scared, in pain. But mostly she was horny.

"—It's mating season," she finished lamely, falling back on what Nidalee had told her earlier. It would surely be the easiest way to explain her human reactions to a not-so-human being.

One of those little markings raised. "You're… In heat?"

She _could _have said no, but the arousal pooling between her thighs made a normally simple action damn near impossible. '_Ugh_.' "Yes."

"And this is the human sexual organ?"

"_Ow, _watch the thorns! Yes, yes! Don't you have one?"

A blink. "I had not thought that that was its purpose."

Right. Being a plant and all the mage wouldn't need to utilize the vagina's _other_ facilities.

… This was getting surreal in its strangeness.

The thought was negated by the gentle prodding of Zyra's fingers and she wriggled her hips instinctively. "Why do you give off this liquid?"

"Easier entry." Goddamn that husky note.

"You can go inside…?" Rather than wait for a response, the mage drew her fingers along the length of her slit and slid two fingers inside of the red-head's feminine channel, the mixture of slight pain and glorious stretching of her pulsating walls causing the woman to moan throatily. "… That is a new sound."

Green eyes blinked back to focus: the mage's eyes were heavy lidded and there was a note beyond curiosity in her voice.

"I like it," her mouth said without any sort of go-ahead from her brain. "Keep going."

Though the woman was in no position to give her orders, Zyra removed her fingers and gestured, her vines lowering the buxom red-head to a soft patch of grasses. Her own body had begun to mimic the reactions of the AD Carry's and she was getting uncomfortably hot. "Teach me."

* * *

Miss Fortune wasn't sure how she felt about having the mage straddle her body, those vines keeping her arms and legs firmly pinned down. What she did know was that the pain-pleasure of those sharp thorns breaking her skin followed by the hot swirl of an agile tongue was driving her absolutely _insane_.

She was beginning to regain a bit of motor control so she could arch and buck as well as gasp and moan, but no more movement was allowed by the vines that bound her. As an AD Carry, the sense of vulnerability was a bit overwhelming, but there was no time to think about that with the spell-caster nipping at rosy nipples, her cool hands cupping the mounds of flesh they sat in the center of.

Zyra was enjoying herself—she could tell by the way the Rise of the Thorns' eyes closed blissfully as she lapped at the red-head's skin like a cat would milk.

"_Mm_… You can move lower."

Goosebumps spread across Miss Fortune's skin as the mage did just that, the leaves she wore as soft as silk as they slid against her. The mage didn't ask any more questions; she pressed the woman's thighs apart, fingers clutching a bit too tightly and creating little red rivulets that she happily lapped up, before nuzzling into fiery curls, inhaling the natural musk that was the Bounty Hunter's essence.

"W-wait." The impatient (albeit unfocused) look she received made her snicker. "Could you… You know, _lose the thorns_?"

For a moment, the Rise of the Thorns stared blankly. Then, she glanced down at her hand and frowned. "They were pleasurable not a moment ago."

"Er, yeah, they were." Which was weird and therefore not something she liked to admit. "But down there is way more sensitive."

A sigh. "Very well." The mage retracted the thorns at her fingertips, a displeased little frown curving her lips as she clenched now bare fingers into a fist. "I do not understand how you humans manage to go about in this manner."

"I have a name. It's Sarah. Miss Sarah Fortune."

Something flickered in those wild eyes. "Sarah…" It rolled off of the mage's tongue in a purr that sent warmth washing right through Miss Fortune's nether regions and her inner muscles gave a mighty clench.

Those questing vines had returned to tweaking her nipples, snaking downwards to pull her thighs apart so that she was bared to their mistress's gaze.

"Please…" All of the poking and prodding had awakened a terrible hunger that needed to be sated right _now_.

Zyra nodded curtly, unceremoniously thrusting three of her fingers into the other woman's tight snatch and nearly ripping a scream from her throat. The smell of the Bounty Hunter's arousal only grew as long fingertips stroked along her walls, pressing into spots she didn't know existed and wringing low, hoarse sounds from her throat that she scarcely recognized as her own.

There was no way the mage had never done this before.

"_Don't stop_!" She nearly snarled when the thrusting began to slow.

But Zyra was only repositioning herself, adding her deft, skillful tongue to the mix. She made a pleased sound at the taste of the AD Carry's excitement, curling her fingers just _so _to milk more of the uniquely flavored substance from the woman and causing her to actually scream this time, her eyes rolling back in her head as her muscles clenched and unclenched.

She was so close…

Multi-coloured lights swirled behind her eyelids and she tasted copper as she bit her lip in an attempt to stop the indecent sounds that forced their way out.

It was then that Zyra completely stopped what she was doing and the gunner was left bereft, her walls clenching futilely in an attempt to regain the sensation of being filled and stretched. "What the fu—"

Impossibly soft lips crashed against hers, the entirety of Zyra's frame pressing against the mostly nude body of the bound red-head. That skillful tongue flicked out to lick the blood from her mouth, unnaturally sharp teeth nipping at the plump lower lip as the mage purred. Forgetting her ire for the moment, Miss Fortune allowed herself to be kissed with bruising force, snaking her tongue out to taste the faintly sweet oral cavern of the spell-caster and moaning at the taste.

Fuck—if her hands hadn't been bound…!

A thigh slipped between hers and she bucked as best she could, grinding her clit against the fibrous surface.

Just a little more…

Those thorns were back again, pain-pleasure raking along her rib cage and across her hip bones before digging into her hips and pulling her into the mage's body.

"_Fuck…!_" Miss Fortune moaned, orgasm washing through her like a tidal wave. She could only ball her hands into fists and arch her back, more profanity filtering out as fiery pleasure set her nerve endings ablaze. The sensation was dragged out by the warm, slick tongue that slid across her abdomen, cleaning up the crimson fluid that dotted her skin.

She felt weak all of a sudden and she wasn't sure if it was a result of her recent orgasm or the steady blood loss that had been occurring all through coitus as a result of the greedy mage's thorns.

"My body feels strange…" the Rise of the Thorns said quietly, sitting up once she had finished. "Here…" She slid her hand down her body, inadvertently making the Bounty Hunter's heart miss a beat, to the junction of her thighs.

And just like that, the weakness was gone and she was raring to go.

"Let me go." There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to fuck the mage's brains out right there and then.

Her tone brooked no argument and, this time, her command was followed without question, the vines relinquishing their grasp.

Without missing a beat, the Bounty Hunter kicked off her boots and shed the tattered remains of her clothing, pouncing on the plant mage and knocking her onto her back.

Those wild orange eyes widened slightly, her hands flashing red as though the sudden movement had proc'd her Sheen, but the spell-caster managed to catch herself before summoning _Grasping Roots _to protect herself from her 'attacker.' Instead, she looped her arms around Miss Fortune's neck, pulling the red-head closer.

She was beginning to enjoy the softness of human flesh.

"I should shoot you for stringing me up like that," the AD Carry threatened playfully, exceptionally pleasant in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"You enjoyed it, did you not?"

That she had. She slid her hands down Zyra's body to cup her ass, kneading the full globes and making the spell-caster moan appreciatively. The leaves that covered her body weren't unlike skin, although they had a unique texture that was enjoyable to feel under her fingertips. With that in mind, the gunner drew her fingers up the woman's spine and down her arms—an affectionate caress that surprised both parties.

"Sarah…" Breathless, husky, perfection. She would do anything the other Champion said so long as she said it like _that_. "Touch me."

Her hand was captured and shoved between Zyra's legs so that there was no doubt as to where she wanted to be touched.

"Patience." Now that she finally had the chance, she wanted to explore the mage's body. Zyra was a thing of both beauty and intrigue: the leaves over her breasts peeled back to reveal dusky nipples that had a faint sweetness about them and Miss Fortune lapped her tongue around each areola before drawing one into her mouth. In fact, the entirety of the caster was sweet—from the gentle smell of jasmine that enveloped the senses to the flat expanse of her abdomen, to the slightly protruding hip bones that she paused to nip teasingly.

It made the Bounty Hunter wonder…

Zyra's breath hitched as Miss Fortune slid down her body and she instinctively spread her legs, that strange sensation of liquid heat between her thighs intensifying. She was beginning to throb… down there.

The red head smirked at how damp the triangle of leaves that served as a covering for the mage's womanhood were, the expression broadening as a whimper escaped the other woman as a result of an exhale over sensitive flesh.

"Oh my."

Wild orange eyes were even wilder, if that was possible—heavy lidded and dark with desire. "I can't…"

"What was that?"

In way of response, Zyra reached down and the leaves unfurled like the silken petals of a flower to reveal an impossibly beautiful 'flower' whose 'petals' were slightly swollen with arousal. The moment her fingertips came into contact with her own womanhood, the mage groaned and her eyes snapped shut. "I ache."

"I'll take good care of you, kid."

Miss Fortune leaned in, easily finding the little nub at the top of the caster's slit and flicking her tongue against it, flinching when long fingers buried themselves in her hair.

Oh good, she had remembered to lose the thorns. As a reward, the red-head made tight little circles with the tip of her tongue.

The Rise of the Thorns's hips moved of their own volition, instinctively seeking to prolong the contact, and therefore the pleasure it caused, even as it became too much to bear. Low, throaty sounds kept leaving her—sounds that she didn't even know herself to be capable of—and it felt as though something was building up in her centre, threatening to explode. She clamped her thighs down on either side of the AD Carry's head before her world could fly apart, her breast rising and falling quickly with each ragged breath.

"You've got to let me finish, honey," Miss Fortune laughed, sitting up a bit and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her hunch had been correct: Zyra's wetness was just as tasty as the rest of her. _'Must be a plant thing.' _"Trust me, it's worth it."

She wasn't human, so there wouldn't be any hymen or anything, right? Hell, the Bounty Hunter wasn't even sure if the spell-caster could bleed.

What she did know was that she was receiving the 'go-ahead' in the form of spreading thighs and there was no way in hell she was going to turn that invitation down.

Fingers calloused from years of gun-wielding slid easily through the wetness that had accumulated, spreading the natural lubrication and teasing the plant mage mercilessly until she was mewling and writhing, muscles she didn't know she possessed clenching wantonly.

"_Sarah._"

Hot damn. Spurred by that sex-charged husk, the red-head slid two fingers into Zyra's snatch and began to piston them in and out at a pace that made the mage's eyes roll back in her head. It didn't take long for that overwhelming sensation to build up again and she teetered at the edge of some abyss, part of her afraid to fall over the edge while the rest of her desperately needed to.

"Come for me," Miss Fortune purred, curling her fingers and wriggling the tips against the soft walls of the caster's feminine channel.

It was a command Zyra couldn't refuse: she came with a shout, bright green vines very unlike the ones she normally commanded springing out of the ground, curling elegantly. When the gunner reintroduced her clever tongue to the mix, hundreds of sweet-smelling, multi-coloured flowers burst into bloom.

"That was something," the AD Carry remarked, easing the mage down from her high with slower thrusts of her fingers. She pulled them out once the clenching of her inner muscles had desisted and fell onto her back in the thick carpet of grass, chuckling as a flower tickled her cheek.

"That has never happened before." Her powers were used for killing and destruction… Yet here was beauty.

"Yeah, I'm used to those scary ass Thorn Spitters of yours."

"Mm… Sarah?"

Miss Fortune swore that Zyra was the only one who made her _want _to hear her first name spoken. "Zyra?"

Vines sprung from the ground—these the red-tinted creepers the mage used in battle—and wrapped around the red-head's wrists and ankles, pulling apart her limbs so that she was spread-eagle. "We are not finished here."

* * *

"I couldn't get your goddamn flower."

Mundo looked up from a pile of paper work, wrinkling his nose at the disheveled condition of the Bounty Hunter. "What happen?"

"Don't worry about it," she grunted. "I'll try again next month or something." Next month, the flower would be in full bloom and a certain AP caster would be ripe for the plundering. She had to bite her lip to stop a smirk from curving her lips at the thought.

As she strutted out of his office, intent on making it back to Bilgewater to take a hot bath to soothe her sore _everything_, the red-head began to seriously rethink her motto.

Her prey had managed to elude her and yet her pay had been _oh so satisfying_. When her inner muscles clenched at the memory Miss Fortune swore under her breath, knowing fully well that she wouldn't be satisfied unless Zyra's hands (not to mention her vines) were on her again.

It had been hell to trek through it with only a half-assed covering of foliage in place of her destroyed clothing and she had lost one of her favourite hats, but…

Worth.

**-Fin-**


End file.
